Oblivion - Le manoir sans trésor
by KilGirl
Summary: "Dans mon esprit déjà, de multitudes moyens de tuer se formaient. Le long du fil de la lame, sous une couche de tissu, d'un pincement de poison, tout était possible. Un frémissement me parcourut. Était-ce le paradis du tueur ?" Un manoir, six occupants et un tueur. Sithis sera vite comblé, parole de la Confrérie Noire.


Oblivion - Le manoir sans trésor

La pluie tombait sans relâche, en nappe sombre sur le manoir. Pas une trace de lumière ne parvenait à faire son chemin parmi les lourds nuages. J'aimais ce temps. Il m'apaisait. Et il couvrait le bruit de mes pas, ce que découvrit malencontreusement le majordome sur le palier de la porte. Ma tenue sombre n'arrangeait sûrement pas les choses. Son allure déplaisante me tira les coins des lèvres en rictus agacé. Je me plaçai juste derrière lui, en ombre silencieuse couverte de filament de pluie.

Ma petite taille ne me permit pas de me pencher vers lui en posture de vautour mais mon aura suffit à le faire frissonner. Il se retourna et je perçus avec satisfaction le sursaut qui secoua ses épaules.

− Par les Neufs Divins ! marmonna-t-il. Vous m'avez fait peur. Je présume que vous êtes l'assassin ?

Pas un mot ne filtra mes lèvres pincées.

− Je vois… Pas très causant. Mais je vous en prie, pénétrez donc dans la maison. Vos… cibles vous attendent.

Coulant dans son dos, je m'approchai de l'imposante porte en bois.

− Attendez, je vais vous donner la clé, vous seule serez en mesure de quitter les lieux une fois la tâche accomplie. Oh et n'oubliez pas non plus les termes de mon contrat : personne ne doit se rendre compte que c'est vous, l'assassin…

Je pris délicatement la lourde clé en argent et la glissai dans une poche intérieur, toujours sans un mot. Le Nordique s'agita d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise et pour cause, c'était voulu. Rien n'était plus jouissif que de voir le doute et la peur dans leur regard.

Sans attendre, je pénétrai le manoir. La chaleur du feu de cheminée me pénétra les os, réchauffant ma peau grisée. Les lumières des bougies dansaient le long des murs en pierre. La bâtisse était divisée en deux parties. La cheminée centrale séparait le rez-de-chaussée, avec à droite une petite bibliothèque et à gauche une salle d'accueil, d'où en sortit une elfe des bois. Son jupon vert la gênait visiblement mais cela semblait correspondre à la race. Je n'avais jamais vu un elfe des bois se déplacer avec aisance en tenue civile. Elle portait la tête haute cependant, imaginant peut être que cette position ne révèlerait pas son origine de petite famille. Je devinais qu'elle avait du faire fortune avec un commerce ressent et cherchait à convaincre l'ensemble de la population de son exploit.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire en me jugeant de haut en bas. Pour l'occasion, je portais moi-même un jupon, noir, accompagné d'une tunique grise et d'un long manteau à capuche qui me couvrait le visage. Mes bottes ne crissèrent pas sur le sol lorsque je m'approchai d'elle. Il fallait jouer la comédie à présent. Et je savais très bien le faire, c'était une de mes spécialités.

− Voilà le dernier des six invités, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer la chasse au trésor ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

A ce moment, un bruit de clé résonna dans mon dos et je sus que le majordome venait de nous enfermer et par la même occasion, de condamner ces cinq personnes.

− Je suis Mathilde Petit, ravie de vous rencontrer, me dit-elle en me tendant sa petite main.

Menteuse… Son regard fuyait le mien, déjà désintéressée par la conversation.

− Moi de même, me contentai-je de répondre d'un sourire aimable. Valda Hlaalu.

− De la grande maison Hlaalu ?

− Oui, une cousine lointaine.

− Ah… Bien, nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Ils sont au second, en train de farfouiller la cuisine.

Je suivis l'elfe jusqu'à l'escalier derrière la cheminée et découvris enfin l'ensemble de mes cibles. Un Nordique au regard dur se tenait en retrait, accoudé à une armoire, une choppe d'hydromel en main. Nel's l'ordure. Un rougegard contemplait une peinture, au dessus de l'âtre, devant une large table circulaire. La mode impériale lui transpirait par tous les pores de la peau. Neville. Un jeune impérial, richement vêtu, ne se gênait pas pour ouvrir grand les coffres de la cuisine et fouillait en balançant nourriture sur le sol. Primo Antonius. Et pour finir, une dumner âgée, hautaine, qui dardait de son regard perfide le reste du groupe. Dovesi Dran. Oh que j'allais m'amuser…

− C'est pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus et on aurait commencé sans vous ! grommela le Nordique en m'apercevant.

Je me délaissai de mon lourd manteau et le posai sur une des chaises. Puis je m'approchai de la cheminée, goûtant la chaleur des flammes.

Neville ne se détourna pas de sa contemplation mais fit un pas de côté pour me laisser un peu de place.

− Vous arrivez à point nommé, ce personnage est intenable, commenta-t-il.

− Tenez votre langue impérial ! renchérit le Nordique.

− Allons, calmons-nous, il y a un trésor à trouver et ce n'est pas en passant notre temps à nous chamailler que nous le trouverons, tempera finalement Dovesi. Je vous propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on fouille.

Tous approuvèrent sèchement. Dans mon esprit déjà, des multitudes de moyens de tuer se formaient. Le long du fil de la lame, sous une couche de tissu, d'un pincement de poison, tout était possible. Un frémissement me parcourut. Etait-ce le paradis du tueur ? La joie de savoir sa proie innocente à portée, inconsciente et sans défense, prête à périr de ma main par un moyen qui ne m'était même pas encore connu, me comblait.

Je me joignis donc allégrement à la fouille. Même si je savais qu'il n'existait pas de trésor dans ce manoir. Une simple mise en scène de la part de mon employeur pour rassembler ces vermines. Pour quoi faire ? Aucune idée et je n'y trouvais pas d'intérêt. Seul le contrat finalisé m'intéressait.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à chercher, en vain. Primo fut le premier à abandonner. Il se traina jusqu'à la table et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche.

− Rah, ce trésor peut pas être aussi bien caché, c'est pas possible ! geignit-il.

D'un geste rageur, il s'empara de la tranche de pain à portée et l'accompagna d'une part de fromage. Les autres délaissèrent leurs fouilles pour se joindre à lui. Personne ne parla pendant le repas, bien trop occupé à espionner son voisin. Quelle ambiance, un plaisir pour mes sens d'assassin. Je ne me privai pas pour moi-même les jauger.

Chacun avait son secret enfoui. Il transparaissait sur leurs visages froids et méprisants. Mais je pouvais les deviner, croulant sous leurs peaux de coupable, s'imprégnant de leur méchanceté.

− Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, finit par dire Mathilde en se levant. Je vais rejoindre ma chambre.

− Je crois que je vais faire de même, se joignit Neville.

Je sentis la main de Sithis s'emparer de mon cœur. C'était le moment. Je les accompagnai, sûr de savoir les autres occupés à finir leur repas. Le troisième étage du manoir se divisait en trois grandes chambres et je me laissai guider par mes deux camarades vers celle du fond. Neville se dirigea aussitôt vers le coffre au pied de son lit et en examina le contenu. Une pièce de métal se refléta à la lumière de la bougie qu'alluma l'elfe des bois. Il croisa mon regard et sourit.

− Je m'assure juste que mon armure est toujours là. On ne perd pas une armure de soldat impérial !

− Bien sûr, le rassurai-je en me dirigeant vers ma couchette.

Qu'en avais-je à faire d'une vulgaire armure en acier ? Comment peut-on se déplacer avec un poids aussi lourd sur le dos ? Une simple combinaison en cuir remplissait parfaitement le rôle de protecteur. Et un bon assassin n'a pas besoin de protection, il frappe une fois et une seule.

Mathilde nous tournait déjà le dos et enfilait une chemise de nuit pardessus ses vêtements avant d'enlever son jupon. Bientôt, nous nous joignîmes à elle et je pénétrai sous la couverture et les draps en soie.

L'attente débuta. Une demi-heure suffit à ce que le sommeil emporte Neville. L'habitude du soldat je présume. Mathilde mit plus de temps mais finalement, je perçus un changement subtil dans son souffle. Un peu plus et je finis par entendre le froissement des marches sous le poids des trois hommes. Je patientai encore deux heures avant de passer à l'action. Je me glissai hors du lit, plus silencieuse qu'une tombe. Ma main trouva le poignard caché sous ma tunique. Je fondis vers Mathilde, à l'écoute du moindre changement d'air dans la pièce. Mais personne ne remarqua mon déplacement. Je me plaçai sur le côté et j'étudiai sa forme frêle. Elle me semblait la plus sympathique du lot, aussi lui épargnai-je les nombreuses heures de tortures qui suivraient après ce premier meurtre. Pourtant, elle pouvait aussi bien être la pire du lot. Qui sait… D'un coup ajusté, je tranchai les chairs de son bras. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais déjà le poison agissait. Son corps devint rigide, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses globes oculaires tourbillonnaient dans leurs orbites, terrassés par la panique. Ils se fixèrent finalement sur moi et je sentis toute l'horreur se répandre dans son esprit emprisonné de son propre corps.

Doucement, j'approchai la lame de sa gorge, savourant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de transpiration qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Une prière pour Sithis et l'argent siffla contre la peau si tendre de son cou. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche, figée par le poison. Je restai à observer le sang imbiber les draps et auréoler sa tête, en magnifique peinture de la mort. Ses yeux agités finirent par ralentir leur course affolée, pour devenir vitreux et sans vie.

Ma tâche accomplie, j'essuyai la lame contre sa tunique et la rangeai. Puis je rejoignis mon lit, le tout dans un silence absolu. Je m'endormis du sommeil du juste, pour me réveiller exactement quatre heures après. A présent, l'assassin laissa la place à la pauvre dunmer terrifiée.

Je me redressai et repris la place que j'avais occupée quelques heures plus tôt. Je criai à plein poumon. Mes mains trouvèrent ma bouche, réflexe traduisant l'horreur qui aurait du me parcourir.

En quelques secondes, la pièce se remplit des occupants.

− Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Dovesi. Mais qui a fait ça ?

Je poursuivis la comédie, allant jusqu'à choir au sol, en posture choqué. La dumner me rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

− Allons allons, calmez-vous !

− Comment s'est possible ? Je dormais à même pas deux mètre d'elle, s'écria Neville, consterné.

− Vous croyez que l'assassin est encore dans le manoir ? s'inquiéta Primo.

− Ce n'est pas possible, toutes les fenêtres sont celées et la porte fermée à clé !

Nel's l'ordure s'approcha du cadavre.

− A moins que l'assassin ne soit toujours parmi nous. C'est l'œuvre d'un professionnel.

Un gémissement échappa de mes lèvres.

− Taisez-vous donc, on arrive même plus à réfléchir avec tout ce bouquant ! grogna le Nordique.

Jamais je n'avais été plus exalté. Tout ce chaos, toute cette confusion…

− Nous devons chercher dans le manoir, pour être sûr que l'assassin ne s'y cache pas.

− Et s'il ne s'y cache pas ?

Nel's darda Neville d'un regard éloquent.

− Ça voudra dire que c'est l'un d'entre nous.

− Très bien.

Le soldat s'approcha de son coffre et en sortit une épée courte en acier.

− Je vous propose de nous séparer et de fouiller chaque pièce.

− Et pour… ? Et pour Mathilde ? marmonnai-je avec un petit signe de main en direction du cadavre.

− Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'instant.

Dovesi se redressa et remonta le drap jusqu'à couvrir la gorge béante et le visage tordu par la vilaine mort. Elle m'aida ensuite à me redresser et nous suivîmes les autres hommes en dehors de la pièce. J'avais du respect pour le sang-froid dont faisait preuve cette matriarche. La fierté de notre race était puissante en elle. Dommage, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir parler davantage avec elle, connaitre son histoire et surtout partager nos coutumes du pays natal.

Ma comédie semblait fonctionner, personne ne vint importuner la pauvre petite et frêle elfe noir. Je suivis, telle une ombre, Dovesi dans son sillage, alors que nous parcourions le rez-de-chaussée. Etrange comme du jour au lendemain nous faisions la même action mais pour une raison différente. Une vraie raison.

Evidemment, personne ne trouva rien. Pas de trace d'effraction, ni de présence étrangère. Nous nous rassemblâmes autour de la table de la salle à manger. Le silence épais imprégnait les voix et les cœurs.

− Pas d'assassin. Et pas moyen de sortir, j'ai testé toutes les éventualités, finit par déclarer Neville.

− Ce n'est pas possible. Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Mathilde ? Etait-elle la seule à être visée ? s'exclama Dovesi avec colère.

− Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Le visage blanc du jeune Primo ressortait étrangement au rouge intense de sa tunique. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front. La panique commençait à mordre, ses crocs bien ancrés dans son cœur.

− Evidemment qu'il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, mais c'est impossible. A moins de trouver ce trésor, c'est le contrat.

Tous nous observâmes Nel's avec stupéfaction. Le Nordique semblait peu affecté par la situation. Intérieurement, je sentis un petit pincement de joie. Je venais de choisir ma dernière victime. L'ultime énergumène amené au bord de la panique et du désespoir. Neville semblait lui aussi perdre peu à peu son calme.

− Vous êtes dingue ! Comment pouvez-vous encore vous préoccuper de ce trésor dans une situation pareil !

− Je ne fais que constater un fait, grommela le Nordique en attrapant une bouteille d'hydromel dans le placard.

− Nous devrions reprendre les recherches dans ce cas, finis-je par répondre timidement.

− Vous vous y mettez vous aussi ? s'emporta Neville.

− Ça ne me réjouit pas mais ils ont raison, tempéra Dovesi. Je vous propose de prendre une collation et ensuite nous pourrons reprendre les recherches.

La colère assombrissait le visage du soldat mais il ne rétorqua pas.

La sensation revint. Sithis me guidait dans cette épreuve, comblé par la situation. Il me fallait une diversion. Mes talents étaient multiples et je me réjouissais d'avoir appris ce sort. D'un petit mouvement de main, j'attirai à moi une partie des gobelets qui se trouvaient sur la commode, à droite de Primo, au niveau de son coude. L'objet dégringola de son emplacement avec fracas, répandant le liquide qu'il contenait encore sur le sol. Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Primo commençait à pester ouvertement en constatant le liquide qui avait imbibé ses chaussures. Il n'avait cependant pas encore ouvert la bouche que ma main se glissa le long de ma manche, pour atteindre le bracelet contenant un ensemble de fiole.

Mes doigts experts en détachèrent une sans effort et je me redressai, comme pour me rendre compte des dégâts. Mon index poussa la fiole vers le bas, pour faire tomber quelques gouttes sur la pomme dans l'assiette voisine. Mon geste ne s'arrêta pas la et ma main vint se poser sur la table, en pose naturelle. J'agrippai la serviette de l'autre et rejoignait le jeune homme furieux. En même temps que j'épongeais le liquide, je replaçai soigneusement la fiole à sa place.

Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu et une nouvelle victime venait à mourir.

− Quel maladroit…, se moqua Nel's.

− J'y ai pas touché à ce verre moi ! Mes escarpins sont fichus…

− Comme si ça avait de l'importance, commenta Neville avant de croquer allégrement dans la pomme rouge qui était posée dans son assiette.

Je me rassis et m'emparai moi aussi d'une tranche de pain, tout en comptant mentalement dans ma tête.

Brusquement, le soldat se mit à tousser, de plus en plus violemment. Pris de panique, incapable de respirer, il rejeta sa chaise en arrière et agrippa désespérément le bord de la table.

− Par les Neufs, que vous arrivent-ils ? s'écria Dovesi en se tenant à ses côtés.

Incapable de répondre, ses mains enlacèrent sa gorge. Un liquide rougeâtre, mélangé à de la bile, éclaboussa son assiette et son menton. Du sang se mit à couler le long de ses joues et de son cou, débordant de ses orifices. L'agonie était clairement visible sur son visage, tout comme l'horreur sur celui des témoins.

Il finit par s'écrouler au sol, agité de soubresauts. La mort que je lui avais choisi était la plus déplaisante, tellement douloureuse et longue. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à son corps pour abandonner la lutte. Il rendit son dernier souffle dans un râle, des traînées de sang partout sur le visage, clairement visible malgré sa peau foncée.

− Impossible…

Le choque les tétanisait. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Cette fois, ce fut Primo qui se laissa définitivement emporter par la folie.

− Non non non non… Je veux pas mourir, pas comme ça ! cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Il se redressa d'un bond et courut vers l'escalier, manquant de dévaler les marches la tête la première. Nous l'entendîmes percuter avec force la porte et se mettre à tambouriner dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui, ironiquement, était le cas.

Je m'approchai de Dovesi et me collai à elle.

− Qu'allons-nous faire ? chuchotai-je à son oreille.

− Je … Je n'en sais rien…

Pour la première fois, j'entendis sa voix trembler légèrement.

− Comment il a fait ? finit par dire Nel's. Je veux dire, on était tous là. Comment il a fait pour le tuer sous nos yeux ?

Nous n'avions aucune réponse à lui apporter. Même si j'étais la seule à la savoir. Quelle apothéose… Je voyais les yeux de cette grosse brute devenir incertain. Lui aussi commençait à tomber dans le creux de la main de Sithis.

− De l'hydromel, il me faut plus d'hydromel, grommela-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

− Où allez-vous ? s'écria la vieille dumner.

− Au sous sol. De toute façon, si nous sommes tous empoisonnés, il n'y a rien à faire.

Sa silhouette disparut à l'angle de l'escalier et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Dovesi finit par se redresser et attrapa un morceau de tissu pour en couvrir le visage tordu de Neville.

− Il nous manque un buché…

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nous brûlions nos morts, pour retourner à la cendre. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de l'appliquer.

Les cris de Primo résonnaient encore, malgré sa voix qui se brisait.

− Nous devrions peut-être faire quelque chose pour Primo ? finis-je par dire. Il risque de se blesser.

− Vous avez raison.

Là, la sensation ! Je me tenais juste derrière elle, devant l'escalier. Peut être sentit-elle le changement dans son dos, cet étrange d'état d'esprit qui m'habitait pendant chacun de mes meurtres. Mais alors qu'elle voulait se retourner, je bondis. Je sortis d'un geste un fil aussi dur que le métal de ma manche et j'entourai sa tête avec. Le contact se fit au niveau des yeux et elle glapit de douleur. Finalement, je la poussai un grand coup dans le dos. Elle partit la tête la première. La résistance avec le fil se fit dans la foulé. Le bruit de craquement ne fut que pure satisfaction à mes oreilles. Je laissai du mou pendant que son corps dévalait l'escalier, la tête ballotant, retenue uniquement par les chairs.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je poussai un cri de surprise et de peur pour ensuite descendre à la suite. Je récupérai mon arme et la camouflai dans mon jupon, juste au moment où Primo arriva à ma vue.

− Elle est tombée, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je me mis à sangloter pitoyablement.

− On va tous mourir. Ha ! Ha ha !

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge. Les yeux fous, il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort. Si seulement je pouvais me joindre à lui, la situation était tellement comique. Il me restait un unique effort à faire.

− Je vais aller chercher Nel's. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Il ne m'écouta même pas. Je me précipitai vers la petite porte de la pièce d'accueil et pénétrai le sous sol. Une forte odeur de bois et de d'alcool emplit mes narines. Je trouvai le Nordique appuyé contre un tonneau, le regard perdu dans sa chope d'hydromel. Il sursauta à mon approche.

− Primo… Dovesi…

− Quoi encore ?

− Il… Elle…

− Mais crache donc ton morceau elfe !

− Elle est morte !

− Comment c'est possible, je viens juste de partir ?

Il m'agrippa les deux épaules de ses mains immenses et me secoua sans ménagement.

− Il l'a tuée ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui l'assassin !

Mon hystérie était parfaite.

Son regard s'assombrit. La colère en irradiait les pupilles. J'aime les Nordiques et leur stupide sens de l'honneur. Il est tellement facile de les manipuler.

Il me lâcha et s'approcha de la petite table en coin. C'était là qu'il avait posé toutes ses affaires et il s'empara d'une énorme hache. Je le suivis alors qu'il s'avançait à pas décidés vers la sortie.

Primo était toujours en proie à l'hilarité. Il se tenait devant le cadavre, parfait coupable. Je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, je laissai le masque tomber quelques secondes et souris en retroussant les lèvres. Nel's poussa un rugissement à faire trembler les murs et fonça droit sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci vit sa dernière heure arriver. Il suivit la trajectoire de la hache qui se dressait au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce profondément dans son crâne. La moitié droite de son visage contenait toujours le sourire de la folie alors que le gauche se tordait vers le bas, en rictus choqué et horrifié.

Nel's retira ensuite sa hache, accompagné d'un écœurant bruit de succion. Le corps chuta au sol, éclaboussant le parquet sur quelques mètres. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes figés, observant la matière cérébrale couler entre les lattes du plancher. Le Nordique se retourna d'un coup.

Je le fixai sans ciller. Je n'avais pas remis le masque en place. Aussi pus-je contempler les moindres détails de la réalisation. Et alors, je vis la terreur s'emparer de son âme.

− C'était toi… C'était toi depuis le début.

Je me redressai et sortis un autre poignard de sous mon jupon. Je jouai avec, tout en contemplant l'adversaire. Celui-là serait le grand final. Fini la discrétion, il allait connaitre la vraie terreur.

− Oui.

− Assassin… Pourquoi nous ?

− Je ne sais pas.

− Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?!

− On m'a juste demandé de remplir le contrat alors je l'exécute. Etrange comme on ne se méfit pas assez des plus petits que soit…

− Je vais t'anéantir !

− C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce, je vais abréger tes souffrances par la main de Sithis. Ou peut être les prolonger. Question de point de vu.

− Raaaah !

Poussant un meuglement sauvage, il sauta par-dessus le cadavre de la dumner et m'attaqua de front. Typique des guerriers sans cervelle.

Juste au moment où il abaissait sa hache, je me déportai sur le côté et tranchai l'arrière de sa jambe. Il restait suffisamment de poison pour lui engourdir la jambe. Il venait à peine de réagir à mon agression que déjà je réservai le même sort à l'autre.

Il tomba à genou, incapable de tenir debout. Je donnai un coup de pied à sa hache, qui tomba avec fracas plus loin. Finalement, j'achevai le travail en m'occupant de ses deux bras.

A présent paralysé, il ne pouvait que respirer laborieusement. Seule sa tête suivait mes mouvements. Impuissant, il se laissa enfin consumé par la terreur.

− Mais pourquoi… ?

− Parce que Sithis l'en a décidé.

Je m'approchai de la cheminée et m'emparai d'une torche, que j'allumai sans attendre. Je contemplai le feu prendre possession.

− J'ai toujours été impressionnée par votre capacité, à vous les Nordiques, de résister au froid. Tout le contraire des Dumners. La chaleur et les flammes font parties de notre héritage. Quand est-il de votre propre résistance ?

Je sentais les battements de son cœur, si douce musique. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il tenta de fuir mais son propre corps se rebellait contre lui. Il hurla de rage et d'impuissance. Je plaquai la torche contre sa poitrine puis reculai de quelques pas pour observer le spectacle.

Sa peau fondit, crépita et se rétracta. Magnifique. Les hurlements accompagnaient la scène, en parfait harmonie. Je pris soin d'entourer le Nordique d'un cercle d'eau, pour empêcher le feu de se répandre à toute la maison. On ne voulait tout de même pas réduire à néant cette magnifique pièce théâtrale. L'odeur n'était pas agréable mais j'avais senti pire que ça.

Il mit lui aussi du temps à rendre son dernier souffle. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une masse rougeâtre au sol, méconnaissable.

Ma tâche était accomplie. Quel délice, il faudrait que j'en trouve des semblables à l'avenir. Je récupérai mon manteau à l'étage et déverrouillai la porte d'entrée.

Le ciel était limpide. Je me couvris la tête de la capuche malgré cela. La majordome n'était nulle part en vue mais je savais qu'il ne rôdait pas loin. Je n'avais pas à m'occuper du reste. La nouvelle se répandrait bien vite, deviendrait rumeur puis légende mais personne ne saurait jamais que c'était mon œuvre.

Je me mis en marche sous le soleil éclatant, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, il pleuvait toujours.

FIN

 **Cette histoire s'inspire d'une mission que j'ai adorée dans la Confrérie Noire d'Oblivion. On peut dire de Skyrim qui est génial mais les scénarii d'Oblivion sont tellement recherchés… N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques, c'est toujours constructif pour l'écrivain ! )**


End file.
